


Perfect Match

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: porn without plot. Trendra.





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts), [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts).



> All of this was caused by *that picture* that the people gifted to will know what I mean. That damn picture.

Kendra hadn’t had much chance to just do this recently. No matter how much time they had spent together she seemed to always be so busy, her mind running away with whatever crisis was plaguing the White House or that was going to be monopolising her next day. Trey was utterly patient but more often than not he was the one stood watching her, convincing her that she needed to let go of the stresses of her busy life.

She didn’t know what it was that was holding Trey’s attention quite so strongly, but ever since he’d started consulting again he had had the odd night of this. Where he’d be the one reading a report and losing track of time. Often they did it together, sitting next to each other as they went through their separate reports. Tonight was a first, as far as she could remember, and it made her appreciate her boyfriend even more.

There was an intensity in him that she didn’t get to see all that often. She was sure that many people had, he had been a successful trader on Wall Street. You didn’t get to have the reputation he did, especially with the things he’d overcome to get there, without occasionally being ruthless and intensity came with that. She hadn’t ever pictured this though despite knowing all that about him.

With her, he was intense in other ways. Sometimes she felt like he could entirely see through her with just one glance, one long, lingering look would allow him into all of her secrets. For the first time in her life that kind of intensity didn’t scare her. She wanted Trey to know her secrets, and she wanted to know his. Good or bad it didn’t matter, they would make it through together.

She stayed leaning against the doorframe, sipping the glass of almond milk that she held close to her. Trey had made plenty of sacrifices for her, including the fact that she didn’t like having animal products in the house. When they’d moved in together that had been the only thing they fought over. In the end Trey had found plenty of vegan snacks he enjoyed and now she didn’t know the last time he’d actually eaten meat. Not that she’d stop him if he wanted to. Watching him as she drunk her milk reminded her how much she did like looking at him.

There was no doubt that Trey was a physically attractive person too, alongside being so in-tune with her that it was like they could read each other’s thoughts sometimes, he was exactly the type she normally went for. Light brown hair and those blue eyes she could get lost in for hours, he had a big nose but it complimented the strength of his jaw and she was pulled back to thinking about his eyes again. She felt like the blue complimented her deep brown ones well and the excitement she always felt when she caught them in the right light almost made her heart stop.

“Trey.” She called out, realising that she’d emptied her glass while just standing staring at him. Kendra didn’t know what she wanted him for but really she just wanted to see his face looking at something other than the papers on the table in front of him. After a moment he dropped them all down and turned to look at her and she just smiled softly. “Come over here.”

“You gonna make it worth my while?” He asked but he was already on his feet and halfway over to her by the time he finished his question. The playful twinkle in his eye made her smirk and by the time he made it over to her she had lifted her arms so that she could drape them over his shoulder without hesitation. Running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck she just nodded in response.

“Could almost smell your hair burning you were thinking so hard. I thought it was my duty to prevent that.” Kendra teased, keeping moving her fingers as she spoke. She loved his hair, and she loved the contended smile on his face that he got when she was playing with it. Leaning forward she kissed him gently, smiling as she felt his lips caressing hers while his hands dropped from where they started on her waist to her hips then down to her ass, the place his hands often ended up resting when they stood together.

“This is definitely one way to do that.” He smiled as they pulled back to take a few deep breaths. Kendra caught her breath at the same time and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes a little as she tried to think about what else she could do tonight. Thinking was pretty much the one thing that she didn’t want to be doing so after a moment she went to kiss him again, moving her hands around to play with the collar of his shirt before pulling back a little. “Wanting an early night, Ken?”

“I think that’s a good suggestion.” She nodded a little looking back up into his eyes and smirked a little more, kissing him once more then turning and heading to the stairs. “Catch me if you can.” She raced up and into their bedroom, grinning when Trey caught her just over the threshold and he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. This was starting to feel like a well-rehearsed routine but one that Kendra never got bored of. Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt before either of them had even had time to think about anything else.

Instinct took over conscious thought as each layer of clothing fell away and into piles on the floor, steps carrying them from the doorway over to the bed leaving a trail behind them. Thankfully this time not one through the entire house. When Kendra’s back hit the bed she pulled Trey over her and ran a hand down his chest, stopping just above where she knew his heart was pounding. She followed the line of his chest up from her hand with her eyes, taking in the line of his neck and jaw up to those damned eyes that pulled her in every time.

Neither needed to say another word, a gentle nod from Kendra enough for Trey to slide their bodies together. In the soppiest, most pathetic teenage romance trope Kendra knew she could honestly say it felt like they belonged like this, and she always took a moment to just appreciate how gentle Trey was every time they came together.

She leant up to kiss him softly as he made slow, gentle movements to help her get wetter and more prepared, it was never that hard for him to turn her on and he knew exactly how to touch her and move with her to do so. His kisses moving down her jaw to her neck were a good start. How this always came to be how they worked she didn’t know, it was exactly what she’d pictured when she was younger and that made her feel even more like this was her perfect match.

Kendra lifted her hips to meet him slowly, returning the kisses and soft bites to his shoulders as they increased speed, neither of them able to hold on for long once they were together. She traced her fingers up his back, holding him close as they moved in unison to bring the other to climax. Kendra wasn’t sorry that she always came first, truthfully it was just nice to have a partner that made sure she came at all. Trey used his movements to prolong her climax and gave himself a few more seconds. Kendra felt the words falling from her mouth, the same ones she used every time.

She told him she loved him, told him how much she wanted this to never end. Told him that he needed not to stop. Always the same things in varying repetitive cycles that she couldn’t imagine not doing. Trey responded with his own selection of phrases, the ones that told her she was the most important person in his life and how he wished that he’d met her sooner. As they both slowed, totally spent, Kendra felt the weight of her partner on her and revelled in the solid feel of him.

No matter how many times this happened she still needed to feel Trey beside her to know it was all true, that it was all really happening. Commitment had come so naturally and quickly to the two of them that she couldn’t really imagine not being here now. When Trey finally slid off her and laid beside her she turned her head to watch him until he came close and pulled her into his arms.

“I love you, Ken.” He whispered into her ear, same as always, but that didn’t stop the feeling Kendra had when she heard it. Such a simple phrase but it meant so much to her, and as easy as it was to return it she knew that they had to mean it. For once in her life she knew that they did both mean it. Sure they didn’t always have time for each other but they made up for it, they had this, and that was really all that they could hope for.


End file.
